Spiral Twister
by Linsneakers
Summary: ::One-Shot, Spoilers:: It was impossible. He couldn't do it. He just damn well couldn't.


Spiral Twister

"_Adachi-san, are you lying to me?_"

"_Huh? W-Why would you say that?_"

"_I'm good at reading people, Adachi-san. I know you are, too._"

"…"

"_You don't have to lie to me, Adachi-san, I know people's true selves. You can show me yours._"

"…_Well aren't you a smart ass? Thinking you know everything._"

His sword felt heavier than usual. He was barely able to keep a steady grip on it. His head was reeling and his mind was clouded, Souji didn't know what he wanted to do. It was either follow what he believed was true, or follow what he believed was false. No matter which choice he picked, he'd be fighting a friend or multiple friends. Why had it come to this? He never liked choices, which is why he hated multiple choice questions on tests, even if he knew the answer. If this were on a test, he wouldn't circle anything; he'd just put his pencil down and walk away.

How he wish he could just put down his sword and run away. For the first time, Souji didn't know the answer, and he couldn't stand it. His head continued to reel and his mind continued to grow fuzzier and his sword kept getting heavier and heavier in his hands and he could barely keep his fingers gripped on it. Why did he have to make such a choice? Why was this _even_ a choice? Why did this even have to happen? Why couldn't he just close his eyes and make this all go away so he wouldn't have to choose something he'd never be able to pick?

His beliefs or his friends?

His friends or his beliefs?

Damn it all to hell!

"Souji…" the teenager stared at the detective, who was giving him a patient smile, "You look pale. Come here, we can make it all right. We can change this world."

The red and black sky of Magatsu Inaba danced behind Adachi, who had outstretched his hand towards the teenager for him to accept. Souji's hands quietly shook on the handle of his sword, a trail of cold sweat trailing down his body. How he wished him and Adachi could have just ran and hid in this dungeon of their will and beliefs. He just didn't understand why Adachi hadn't blocked the others out and just let him in? They could have sat there, enjoying each other's company as they watched their new world happen.

"Don't let him trick you, Partner." Yosuke mumbled behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Souji held back a sob. He didn't want to fight his friends. He didn't want to do anything of the sorts, he would never be able to. He couldn't join Adachi, and he couldn't fight alongside his friends. He couldn't choose what he wanted to do. Running away from this wasn't an option either… He… He had to choose something, right? He had to choose something…

"_Hey, Partner, wanna go grab a couple of steaks? My treat!_"

"Oh, _Sensei! Can we try out this…'arcade' thing, pretty please? Oh! Do you think I can score a 'hot stud' there?_"

"_Hey, Leader, wanna go train? I just watched the newest kung-fu movie and…_"

"_Um… It was my first time making something like this… I-I hope it's okay…_"

"_Senpai, let's go to the movies! There's a new horror movie out and I wanted to see it with you~ If I get scared, will you hold my hand?_"

"_Uh… Jeez, Senpai… This is sorta embarrassing… Nobody's ever watched me knit these before…_"

"_This is quite an arduous task… I apologize for dragging you into this, Senpai… You can go home, if you like._"

He spent so much memorable times with his friends, he could never dream of fighting them. But he couldn't dream of fighting Adachi either, the detective was his friend as well. It had taken a long time for the older man to actually _trust_ Souji completely, of course, showing his true self had just been the key in the lock.

The teenager was absolutely torn.

His knees were shaking, and he didn't even realize it when his sword dropped to the ground, his arms still felt extremely weighted down. He felt like throwing up.

"Souji…?" Adachi.

"Partner, you okay?" Yosuke.

And everyone else showed their concern, but he couldn't hear them. He didn't want to hear them. It would make it harder to choose. But he couldn't help _but _hear them. But he couldn't choose in the first place. Why couldn't he just run away? Why couldn't he just drop his pencil and fail the test? Why couldn't this just be a damn dream?

He hated choices. He always hated them.

"Shut the hell up, you murderer! Quit trying to act like you care!"

"_You_ shut the hell up, you damned brat! Souji strives for the same thing I do."

"Like hell he does! Tell him, Partner!"

Souji remained quiet. Tears were rolling down his face as he found his vision turning to the ground. Landing on his knees, he clutched his head in his hands, sobbing and he didn't care that everyone saw him do it. He just wanted someone to make a choice for him. He couldn't handle this anymore.

"S-Souji? Souji, what's wrong? Say something, Partner!"

"Senpai, you can't honestly…be associated and accept this man's ideals…?"

"Souji…" Adachi sounded closer than before, "Souji, come here, I understand how hard this is for you…"

"You stay away from him, you creep!" Rise screeched.

"You shut the hell up, you little bitch." The detective hissed.

Souji knew if he let Adachi comfort him, his friends would most likely hate him. But his friends…probably wouldn't know how to deal with _him_ crying. He was always there for them; they were never there for him. Adachi… It took awhile, but… he _was_ there when Souji needed him. And he was there now. But Adachi didn't realize this would only make everything worse.

"Why…" Souji choked, shakily lifting his head to stare at Adachi's blurred form, "Why did you run…? Why…didn't you lie again…? W-Why are you forcing me to choose, Adachi?"

He sobbed again, shutting his eyes as the detective slowly pulled him into a gentle hug. "Sshh… I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking."

"Let go of him, you bastard!" the team was screaming profanities, but Adachi didn't retaliate and Souji buried his face into the crook of the older man's neck. The older man's arms were comforting and welcoming. They always had been, even the first time Souji had ran to him in tears. Now, he couldn't even remember what he'd been crying about, but he could clearly remember Adachi being visibly shocked that he was the first person the teenager had ran to. And that was after the key was in the lock.

But he couldn't… He couldn't choose… These comforting arms would disappear soon and he'd be left a choice, and he'd have to make it then. It was either his beliefs and one great friend, or his group of friends and their beliefs.

It was impossible. He couldn't do it. He just damn well _couldn't_.

Lifting himself out of Adachi's arms, Souji shakily stood up, and stared at all the faces that watched him carefully. _Everyone_ was staring at him worriedly. _Everyone_. Teddie and Rise were near tears.

"…I…" the teenager lowered his head and watched his feet as he slowly walked away from all of his friends.

"…I see… I'm sorry, Souji…"

"Sensei…?"

"Senpai!"

"Hey, Senpai!"

Soon the edge of the platform of Magatsu Inaba was at his feet, and he was staring down into the stuttering black and red of the endless sky and underworld. Taking a deep breath, Souji turned around, and tried to smile, tears still rolling down his face.

"I… I'm sorry… Thank you all… For everything… But I… I can't do it…" outstretching his arms, he watched as Adachi's face softened in recognition and everyone else's were panicked. Yosuke and the others screamed as he leaned back, flying over the edge as the red and black lines of the sky and underworld engulfed him, his body burning.

He picked up the pencil and walked away. He hated multiple choices.

He failed the test.


End file.
